


斑 11（h部分）

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: 本章主伯爵咕哒♂ ，R-18





	斑 11（h部分）

+

 

埃德蒙搂着藤丸立香，一边往对方的身体里送入润滑液，一边去吻着他在小声喘息的嘴巴。

“唔……你、你得让我……喘口气。”

立香艰难地说，体内的异物感逐渐转到开拓顺利后细细涂抹按压的刺激让他呜呜叫唤着，很快就勃起了。他的长裙已经被脱掉了，带有波浪边领的女式衬衫也解下了那一排扣子，假发倒是非常牢固，不知道杀生院是怎么弄的，坚守阵地，四散流淌在浅色的被单上。埃德蒙的舌头与他的紧紧纠缠在一起，用力地吻着他，像是要把他肺里的空气给吸干。

“呜……”间隙里立香难受地哼着，声音含糊不清，带着黏腻的鼻音。没有舌头的辅助，唾液沿着唇角渐渐溢了出来，他抓紧男人身上同样解开扣子还没脱下的衬衫，隔着布料用钝滑的指甲刮弄对方的肩头。

他被吻得头昏脑胀，后面下意识一缩一缩地，在那咬着男人有条不紊扩张的手指。

“你……”

当立香耳晕目眩地再次发声的时候，埃德蒙却突然离开了他。

接吻结束了，他被放在柔软的床上，缺氧感让他的呼吸变得长而急促，光是躺在那里就感觉身体中有细小的电流在四处流窜，觉得有点儿空虚，又觉得有点儿害怕。然后他看到埃德蒙直起身，金色的眼睛俯视着他，男人将自己身上最后一件衣服脱去，慢慢露出具有线条而不夸张的肌肉和满满的侵略性。

立香微微心悸，埃德蒙身上一切浑浊浓重无比滚烫的欲望都在这放慢的甚至带着优雅感的动作中给体现了出来，本能中的感到的危险被无限地放大，空旷又渺茫，但他又不可抑止地让兴奋冒出了苗头。藤丸立香是属于好了伤疤忘了疼，给一颗糖就能记你一辈子好的傻子，但也不是啥事儿都没干过什么都不懂的小处男生。

立香慢慢抬起手，沿着空气里的细腻攀爬着。他曾经拒绝过埃德蒙·唐泰斯，对方也不曾表示过会对第一次的粗暴负责。反正都是男人他无所畏惧。藤丸立香也不是会在这方面计较的人。反而如果你因做次爱对他示以兴趣，偏离到了他不曾考虑过的范畴。

【抱歉，埃德蒙先生，那让我换一个说法，我们并不是在做爱……】

滑腻的乳液不断顺着腿根流下，男人最后用手指摩挲着那软糯的穴口，微微用力，就把那一小片会阴摸得一片湿滑。

“立香，”男人俯下身，用额头抵上立香的额头，眼神昏暗，充满着浓郁的欲望。

他哑着声音，诱哄道：“喊我……”

滚烫的肉棒沉入体内，硕大的顶端撞开内壁，粗壮的柱体摩擦过内里的褶皱，湿润的穴口被不可抗拒地撑大撑开，在被侵犯的同时止不住地瑟缩着。

“啊啊——别一下、太深啊、啊……”立香仰着头，他的大腿紧张地几乎抽搐起来，小腿到脚腕抵着柔软的床铺绷得笔直。整个人陷落到了一种肉体疼痛，精神无措的境地，不受控制地发出啜泣。

“埃、埃德蒙……埃德蒙……”

【我们只是性交。】

男人将唇贴到了他的眉心，开始抽插起来，他的动作不慢，每一下都顶到深处，又狠又准，像要将人捅穿似的，胯骨撞击着臀瓣发出啪啪的声响，听得人面红耳赤。

“轻、轻点……啊啊、疼……”

很快地，结合处汹涌而至地快感令立香头皮发麻，前列腺的刺激让他的思维雪崩般散乱。眼睛变得湿漉漉的，没一会就掉下泪来。淡色的穴口很快就熟红了，绷到极限的褶皱可怜兮兮地吞吐着粗大的性器，浑身抽搐般地发颤。

过分的愉悦让立香大幅度地挣扎起来，他努力向后缩了缩了腰，试图让体内的东西别插得那么深。但才刚抽出来一点，埃德蒙便施施然地揽住他，将他拉回原位或者更下方，重重地撞击进去。

渐渐地，立香完全跟不上身上人的节奏和力度，本就疲惫的小腿的完全止不住抽搐，觉得自己仿佛要灵魂出了窍，能从另一个视角看到自己的身上被埃德蒙留满深浅不一吻痕，和男人溢着汗水的背脊以及结合处的那块床单上的濡湿印记。

听着对方沙哑的嘶鸣声，埃德蒙在被柔软滚烫的内壁包裹之间感到舒适的快感，两人身体契合得如同做过了无数次，知道怎样挑逗怎样插入对方会发出什么声音做出什么更令自己心痒的反应，对方不是什么美艳凹凸的情妇和会缠着你不放的MB，对于情事并不陌生的股间玩弄几下就可以湿漉漉的一片接纳自己，常不见光的大腿腰臀也很容易就留下痕迹，特别是对方在叫出自己名字的时候，那双湖蓝色的眼睛带着说不清道不明的情态混合着委屈。

这就足够了。

事实上他们之间做的次数也并不少，他咬着藤丸立香不断发出细碎声音的嘴，亲着他的下巴，下身的动作却粗暴而毫不留情。随着性刺激不断溢出的透明液体将两人的腹部变得湿滑而黏腻。埃德蒙觉得藤丸立香不赖，但对方让他停在这一步说就仅此而已。

但是。埃德蒙突然直起身子，压着立香的肩背按向自己。然后收拢手臂。

可能只有他自己和了解自己的南丁格尔知道，埃德蒙·唐泰斯如此狡猾，在那一晚的长廊上仍有最后的保留，但却意外地，被这个人的一个抬眼吸引了所有的注意。

男人滚烫的呼吸喷上对方耳根，将自己缓缓贯入，一再深入的水声把空气蒸腾出一片情色。

那种令人心神摇荡的一幕只一次就足够了。

“呜、呜，不……太……”

语无伦次的叫声不成调子，高潮的接近让立香腰尾无意识地绷紧到发酸发疼，后面的穴口却越发软糯，淅沥的液体在进出的时候被搅出更大的水声。

灭顶的快感和疼痛混合逼迫，灌入身体的每一处每一寸，又顺着尾椎节节而上敲打着他薄弱的意志。

到最后，情欲煎熬中的立香在男人的怀里浑身颤抖地射了出来，额头死死抵着他的脖颈，崩溃般地给对方的身上留下道道抓痕，哭得一塌糊涂。

 

 

x

 

【你说得对，但我也不喜欢这个说法。】

想起在资料上南丁格尔将对方的“carrier state”列表末尾打了一个勾，经历生涯上却没有“藤丸立香自己发现了自身特质”的记录。

站在巷头的男人漫不经心地掐灭烟。

他已经从地狱坠入湖底了，怎么可能让有着那一种眼神的罪魁祸首轻易逃脱。

那夜之后，站在男人对立面的组织就已经察觉到向来只身一人的埃德蒙·唐泰斯伯爵身边跟有着一个同伙，何况最后那个俄人的死，很轻易地就可以查出不属于男人的手笔——枪法太过糟糕，只有眉心那颗才有致死的效果。

不过在那时候，埃德蒙·唐泰斯这个名字在这座城市非常有名，有名到他足以在下车前与达芬奇电话详谈妥当后，对着一脸不解的立香嘲弄地笑起来。

【只是可惜的是，我们已经成为共犯了。】

 

 

tbc...


End file.
